1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical disc drive, in particular, to an optical disc drive capable of preventing fragments generated by the cracking of the optical disc from shooting out.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the advantages of low price, portability, large storage capacity, easy-to-shelf, long saving period, and durability of data, the optical discs currently has gradually replaced the conventional magnetic storage media and become the indispensable optical storage media for modern people. Due to the popularity of the optical disc, the optical disc drive for reading data in the optical discs have become an electronic product commonly seen in daily life.
However, along with the increasing of the reading speed of the optical disc drive, the qualities of the optical discs currently available in the market are greatly diverse, so when the optical disc drive spins at high speed, if the optical disc has a poor quality, the optical disc may be easily cracked. The fragments of the optical disc may shoot out through the clearance between the tray carrying the optical disc and the optical disc drive to hurt the user.